I Think I'm In Love (Again)
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Naruto meminum salah satu ramuan saat di Suna/"Sai bilang, dulu aku menyukaimu?"/"Kau baru mengenalku 'lagi' enam hari lalu, jangan coba merayuku."/Naruto pingsan saat sparring dengan Lee/"Aku tidak bilang, aku lupa soal kejadian di danau kemarin 'kan, Sakura-chan?"/NaruSaku/CANON/RnR?/Find a bold letter inside the story to find the winner's name for giveaway novel ITILA.


Peluh menetes dari pelipisnya. Napasnya memburu, mungkin karena kecepatan jalannya yang diatas rata-rata. Diabaikannya seluruh pandangan keheranan penghuni rumah sakit yang sepanjang lorong ditemuinya.

Hanya satu yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini.

"NARUTO!"

Suara dobrakan pintu membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu menoleh.

Seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda sebahu dengan jubah dokternya tampak terengah-engah. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati satu-satunya ranjang di kamar itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, _shishou_?" Sakura menoleh pada Tsunade.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menghela nafasnya berat. Matanya terfokus pada pasien berambut pirang yang duduk terdiam di pinggir ranjang.

"Amnesia."

_Deg._

"Ia meminum salah satu ramuan yang dibuat oleh ninja medis di Suna, ramuan penghilang ingatan sementara. Ramuan yang biasa digunakan untuk menangkap ninja buronan sebelum diinterogasi," Tsunade menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. "Aku sudah mencoba untuk mencari ramuan penangkalnya, sayangnya tanaman obat itu hanya tumbuh di musim gugur."

"Eh?" Mulut Sakura sedikit terbuka. "Lalu, berapa lama ingatannya akan hilang?"

Tsunade mengangkat bahunya. "Bisa beberapa hari, bulan, atau bahkan tahun."

Shikamaru mendecak kesal. Menyesali kebodohan Naruto.

"Hei, nenek. Siapa perempuan yang rambutnya seperti permen karet ini?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sakura. Matanya menunjukkan gurat kebingungan.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis Sakura. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut rambut permen karet itu, BAKA!"

_DUAK!_

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Story © **Aika Namikaze

**Find a bold letter inside the story to find the winner's name!**

**Warnings : **CANON, maybe OOC, fluff gagal(?), TYPO(s). Don't Like Don't Read!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Think I'm In Love (Again)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enam hari telah berlalu sejak Naruto kehilangan ingatannya. Segala macam cara telah dilakukan orang di sekitar Naruto untuk mengembalikan ingatannya–yang sayangnya, berhasil nihil. Ninja medis Konoha juga telah mencoba berbagai macam ramuan alternatif lain untuk menyembuhkannya, namun–sekali lagi–tidak membuahkan hasil apapun.

Tsunade sendiri telah menghubungi ninja medis di Suna untuk meminta ramuan penyembuhnya, namun sayangnya mereka baru saja kehabisan ramuan tersebut. Akhirnya usaha untuk mengembalikan ingatan Naruto tidak berhasil membuahkan apa-apa. Satu-satunya jalan adalah menunggu tanaman obat–yang entah apa namanya–itu tumbuh di musim gugur nanti.

"Hei Sakura, kau dengar apa kataku tidak sih?"

Sakura tersentak saat Ino menampar pipinya pelan. Gadis itu melotot ke arah sahabat pirangnya sambil mengusap pipinya pelan. "Sakit, _pig_! Apa-apaan sih?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Jadi, sejak tadi aku bercerita macam-macam padamu dan kau sama sekali tidak mendengarku? Benar-benar sahabat yang baik." Ino menatap Sakura kesal, kedua tangannya terlipat.

Hembusan napas terdengar dari mulut Sakura. Ia lalu menatap Ino dengan pandangan minta maaf. "Baiklah, aku mengaku salah. Jadi, apa yang sedang kau ceritakan tadi, Ino?"

Ino mendapati raut kelelahan dari wajah Sakura. Ia jadi merasa tak enak telah memarahi sahabatnya itu. Dikibaskannya tangan kanannya. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Kau tampak kelelahan, Sakura."

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan. Tangannya mengaduk jus jeruk di hadapannya. "Aku hanya membaca buku sampai larut malam, Ino. Tidak usah khawatir."

Sebelah alis Ino terangkat. "Membaca buku? Biasanya kau langsung tidur setelah pulang dari rumah sakit kan?"

Sakura terdiam, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Ino ia malah mengedarkan pandangannya ke bagian lain kantin rumah sakit. Saat ini, ia dan Ino memang sedang istirahat makan siang.

Mendadak Ino teringat perkataan salah satu suster yang memergoki Sakura lembur sampai tengah malam beberapa hari terakhir ini. Gadis itu terlihat membaca setumpuk buku tebal yang diduga adalah catatan ramuan obat di ruangannya. Suster itu jgua melihat Sakura membawa beberapa buku untuk dibawanya pulang.

Rasanya Ino tahu apa yang membuat **k**antung mata Sakura menebal.

"Hei," Sakura menoleh saat Ino menggenggam tangannya. "Setelah ini pulang dan beristirahatlah."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja, _pig_."

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku yang akan bilang pada nona Tsunade. Lagipula, sejak Naruto kehilangan ingatannya, kau yang bertugas menemaninya kan?

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Atas perintah Tsunade, Sakura diminta untuk berada di sisi Naruto. Bukan apa-apa, wanita itu hanya ingin ada ninja medis yang selalu berada di samping anak didik Jiraiya itu–dalam hal ini, Sakura adalah orang yang tepat karena berada satu tim dengan Naruto. Setidaknya, kalau-kalau ada efek samping lain dari ramuan yang telah diminum Naruto, ia yakin anak didiknya itu bisa mengatasinya.

"Kau tidak lupa kan nanti malam ada janji denganku dan Shikamaru?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

Ino mendengus. "Festival musim semi, ingat?"

Ah, benar juga. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Jangan lupa ajak Naruto."

Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

"Ke pinggir danau yuk? Katanya sebentar lagi akan ada kembang api!" seru Ino antusias. **I**a menoleh ke arah Shikamaru untuk meminta persetujuan, ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat gadis pirang itu menarik lengannya.

Mau tak mau Sakura mengikuti langkah Ino yang diikuti pula oleh Naruto. Sesuai janji beberapa hari lalu, Ino mengajak Naruto dan Sakura untuk datang bersama-sama ke festival. Kata Ino, mungkin Naruto bisa mengingat sesuatu bila berada di festival tahunan yang diadakan Konoha itu.

Saat mereka sampai di danau, suasana masih tampak lengang. Belum terlalu banyak orang yang datang, kecuali panitia yang terlihat mondar-mandir untuk mempersiapkan kembang api.

"Aku dan Shikamaru kesana ya?" Pamit Ino sambil menunjuk salah satu bangku di dekat danau. Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Sakura, ia menarik lengan Shikmaru.

Naruto menoleh kesana-kemari mencari bangku yang masih kosong. "Hei," ia menepuk pundak Sakura. "Disana masih kosong, mau duduk disana?" Naruto menunjuk salah satu bangku di bawah pohon sakura yang letaknya tak jauh dari danau.

Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Mereka berjalan mendekati bangku panjang itu lalu duduk.

Hening menyeruak di antara mereka berdua. Sakura yang masih menikmati permen kapasnya sementara Naruto memainkan yo-yo yang didapatnya dari salah satu gerai permainan tadi.

Setelah permen kapasnya habis, barulah Sakura merasakan keheningan di antara mereka. Ia mendengus kecil. Aneh sekali rasanya bersama Naruto yang pendiam seperti ini. Seperti bukan dengan Naruto saja.

"Naruto," Sakura memancing pembicaraan. "Kau masih belum mengingat apapun?"

Senyum kecil di wajah tan itu membuat Sakura menghela napasnya berat. Sepertinya ia masih harus bersabar untuk menanti sampai Naruto mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.

Bibirnya merengut, ia memutar tusuk bambu bekas permen kapasnya tadi di tangannya. Hampir semua buku ramuan obat dari rumah sakit maupun perpustakaan dilahapnya untuk mencari cara membuat obat yang dapat mengembalikan ingatan Naruto kembali. Dan dari sekian banyak sumber yang ia baca, ramuan penghilang ingatan yang turun-temurun dibuat Suna itu memang khusus, dan tanaman penawarnya hanya tumbuh di musim gugur nanti.

**M**ungkin saat Naruto ulang tahun di musim gugur nanti, aku akan memberi ramuan penawar sebagai hadiahnya, pikir Sakura geli.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Sakura sontak menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Apa?"

Naruto tersenyum "Barusan kau terlihat melamun lalu tertawa kecil, kau memikirkan sesuatu yang lucu ya?"

Sakura tertawa kikuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa malu karena Naruto memergokinya melamun barusan.

"Hei, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura yang baru saja membuang tusuk bambu ke tempat sampah hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Kali ini ganti Naruto yang salah tingkah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura lalu mulai memainkan yo-yo di tangannya lagi. "Kata Sai, aku dulu menyukaimu ya?"

"Baka!" bisik Sakura kecil. Sai bodoh, umpatnya dalam hati. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya agar Naruto tidak menyadari rona tipis di pipinya. "Apa lagi yang Sai katakan padamu?"

Naruto menghentikan permainan yo-yo nya. "Katanya, aku selalu mengejarmu. Mengajakmu kencan ribuan kali walaupun selalu kau tolak." Tawa kecil bergulir dari bibirnya. "Dan gadis berambut pirang tadi–siapa namanya? Ino ya? Katanya aku sudah mengejarmu sejak masih kecil.'

Sakura bersumpah akan balik mengerjai baik Sai maupun Ino besok. Bisa-bisanya mereka berdua kompak memberitahu Naruto soal ini?

"Abaikan saja mereka." dengus gadis itu kesal.

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya."Aku tidak kaget sih, habis kau memang manis sih."

Sakura memicingkan matanya ke arah Naruto. "Kau baru mengenalku 'lagi' **e**nam hari lalu, jangan coba merayuku."

"Sungguh, kalau denganmu aku tidak akan keberatan."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Untuk jatuh cinta padamu."

SYUUUNG! DUAR!

Suara letusan kembang api yang meluncur ke langit sempat membuat suara Naruto hampir tidak terdengar. Tapi melihat senyum Naruto ke arahnya, Sakura yakin pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Apa... kau bilang?"

"Kalau dulu aku memang pernah menyukaimu," Naruto meraih tangan Sakura. "Maka, aku jatuh cinta padamu–lagi."

Sakura terpaku. Ia membiarkan Naruto meraih lalu menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Mungkin ini terdengar konyol karena aku belum sepenuhnya mengingatmu tapi..."

Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Membiarkan Sakura menebak lanjutannya. Dan melihat rona merah di wajah gadis itu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Ia pasti tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_." Raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Dan sekali aku harus kehilangan ingatanku sampai ribuan kalipun," ia mengangkat tangan Sakura lalu mengecup punggung tangannya lembut, "Orang yang aku cintai, akan tetap Sakura-_chan_."

Saat kembang api kembali meluncur ke langit, Sakura hanya mengetahuinya melalui matanya yang tertutup. **K**arena saat itu Naruto tengah mencium bibirnya lembut.

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Sakura tak mau menoleh. Ia hapal suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat pirangyang selalu dipanggilnya pig itu? Kakinya terus berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang tampak lengang.

"Hei!" Ino menarik lengannya. Ia tampak terengah-engah. "Kau ini tuli ya? Aku memanggilmu berulang kali tahu!"

Sakura merengut. "Dan kau lupa, aku masih marah padamu soal kemarin?"

Ino mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah, kita bahas itu nanti. Sekarang, cepat ke ruangan 1028. Shizune-san bilang, Naruto pingsan setelah _sparring_ dengan Lee tadi."

"Eh?"

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Shizune menoleh. Ia merasa tak heran saat melihat anak hasil didikan Tsunade itu memasuki ruangan dengan wajah pucat.

"Kak Shizune, **a**pa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura langsung. Ia berdiri tepat di samping ranjang, memegang tangan Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi bisa saja ini efek ramuan penghilang ingatannya. Saat dibawa kesini tadi suhu badannya tinggi sekali, dan aku sudah menyuntiknya untuk menurunkan suhu badannya. Mungkin bisa saja ia hanya terlalu kelelahan."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya heran. Naruto kelelahan? Mana mungkin. Pemuda berklan Uzumaki itu adalah ninja dengan energi paling banyak di antara mereka semua. Hanya sparring dengan Lee tak mungkin sampai membuatnya pingsan.

Sakura menyadari pergerakan tangan Naruto. "Naruto? Kau sudah sada**r**?"

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memandang ke arah Shizune dan Sakura. "Sakura_-chan?_ Kak Shizune?"

Sakura membantu Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Eh?"

"Naruto, apa yang bisa kauingat?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab. "Seingatku, aku sedang berada di Suna bersama Shikamaru. Saat aku sedang menemaninya bertemu ninja medis untuk mencari tanaman obat, aku melihat gelas yang berisi seperti jus jeruk, setelah aku meminumnya..." Ia mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi setelah itu."

"Dan kejadian seminggu terakhir ini? Apa kau ingat?" tanya Shizune lagi.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Memang apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Shizune menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia tersenyum lega. "Sudahlah. Yang penting ingatanmu sudah kembali, aku akan menghubungi nona Tsunade untuk memeriksamu ya." ia berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura di ruangan itu.

"_Baka_. Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali sampai meminum ramuan penghilang ingatan itu?"

"Aku haus sekali, Sakura-_chan_," r**e**ngek Naruto. "Kau pasti tahu sepanas apa di Suna, kan?"

"Baka." Sakura mendengus kesal lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Dan kau sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian beberapa hari terakhir ini?"

"Memang kenapa?"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, dialihkannya wajahnya dari Naruto sebelum menghela nafas berat. Mendadak ia merasa kesal. Bukankah ini berarti Naruto sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian saat di festival?

"Sakura-_chan_." Sakura hanya melirik dari sudut matanya. Alisnya mengernit saat melihat Naruto yang tampak menahan tawa. "Kau marah?"

"Marah untuk apa? Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?" tanpa sadar sakura menjawabnya dengan nada meningg**i**. Ia merasa semakin kesal saat Naruto malah menertawakannya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" hardiknya langsung.

"Hei hei, tenanglah Sakura-_chan_," Naruto mengangkat tangannya, senyum lebar masih melekat di wajahnya. "Kau marah karena aku tidak mengingat kejadian beberapa hari terakhir ini ya?"

Sakura mendecak kesal. Ia beranjak berdiri lalu menepuk jubah dokternya. "Sudahlah, sebentar lagi nona Tsunade akan datang untuk memeriksamu. Aku harus menangani pasien lain.

Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Aku tidak bilang, aku lupa kejadian di danau kemarin 'kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Apa? Kyaaa–" Sakura memekik kecil saat Naruto menariknya hingga ia jatuh ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di bahu Naruto sementara tangan pemuda itu melingkari pinggangnya. "H-hei, kau ini apa-apaan, Naruto!"

"Oh ayolah, kau tidak berpikir aku melupakan kejadian saat festival kemarin kan, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto sedikit mendongak. Saking dekatnya jarak mereka, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Eh?" Sakura melotot. "Kau mengingatnya?"

"Menyatakan perasaanku padamu?" Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura selama sedetik. "Dan menciummu seperti barusan di bawah letusan kembang api? Mana mungkin aku lupa, Sakura-_chan_."

"Hei, tunggu dulu." Sakura mendorong bahu Naruto, menjauhkan pemuda itu darinya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kau tidak benar-benar hilang ingatan?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Sebenarnya, ingatanku sudah pulih sehari sebelum festival itu, tapi karena melihatmu yang perhatian sekali padaku, aku jadi ingin mengerjaimu deh." ia tertawa lepas.

Tawa Naruto perlahan terhenti saat melihat Sakura malah menundukkan kepalanya. "Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Di sudut matanya tampak air mata, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi marah. "Naruto _baka_!" bentak Sakura. "Apa **k**au tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku padamu?"

"H-hei..." Naruto turun dari ranjang lalu mencoba memeluk Sakura. "Jangan menangis, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura berusaha menghalangi Naruto yang berupaya memeluknya. Berulang kali tangannya memukul dada pemuda itu. "Dasar bodoh! Aku benci padamu!"

"Hei!" Naruto merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu masih mencoba mendorongnya, tapi ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sakura-chan, tenanglah." bisik Naruto lembut.

"Bodoh..."

"Maafkan aku, oke?" Tangannya mengelus belakang kepala Sakura. Mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. "Itu terakhir kalinya aku akan membuatmu khawatir. Jangan menangis, Sakura-_chan_."

Akhirnya Sakura memilih diam, ia balik memeluk Naruto. Menumpahkan seluruh air mata dan kekesalannya pada pemuda itu di dadanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melepas pelukannya. Sakura menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Hei, berjanjilah kau tidak akan membuatku khawatir lagi, Naruto." ucap Sakura pelan. "Kalau kau sampai mengulanginya lagi, aku tidak segan-segan untuk melemparmu kelaur Konoha kau tahu!?"

Pemuda itu sontak tertawa. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Sakura beberapa kali sebelum mengecup keningnya lembut. "**A**ku berjanji, Sakura-_chan_. Janji seumur hidup."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

Dan akhirnya selesai dengan gajenyaaa~~~ :"D maaf sekali kalau berakhir dengan tidak jelas atau tidak nyambung, berhubung udah malem dan otak udah mulai blank makanya cuma bisa dapet segini TT_TT

And have you found who the winner is? :D hahaha

Kalau misalnya uda baca berulang kali dan belum nemu juga berarti kalian belum teliti! XDD #dikeplak baiklah baiklah, akan kuberitahu pemenangnya. Author yang berhak mendapat novel I Think I'm In Love Again beserta tanda tangan dari Daisy Ann adalah:

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KIMEKA REIKYU**!

YEYYY! OMEDETOU! *tiup terompet* *tebar confetti* *kasih selamat*

Selamat ya! Untuk pengiriman novel, nanti akan dihubungi lebih lanjut! ^^

Untuk yang belum menang, jangan sedih ya! XDD masih ada challenge selanjutnya lo! Mau mau? :D nih dibaca dulu syarat-syarat dari yang punya event!

_Challenge-nya gampang banget, kok._

_1. Buat 'Surat Cinta' untuk seseorang yang spesial, boleh cinta masa lalu, cinta masa monyet, atau cinta yang sekarang maksimal sepanjang 2 (dua) halaman A4 Ms. Word._

_2. Share note ini kemudian pasang note-mu di notes Fb / blogspot / wordpress, apapun yang penting bisa dia akses._

_3. Kirim link-nya ke wall Facebook Ratih Desiana atau mention di Twitter rnight_desiana_

_4. Pasang picture / banner cover **Loved You, Love You Then** di notes-nya, yaa ;)_

_5. Tag minimal 3 teman kamu di notes itu (kalau kamu pasang di Facebook) biar dia bisa baca komentar temen-temen kamu tentang betapa unyu-nya Surat Cintamu._

_Masa pasang notes-nya mulai 5 Januari 2014 – 15 Januari 2014. Masih ada banyak banget waktu buat bikin plus ngerangkai kata-kata yang unyu ;) Event ini santai kok. Ada masing-masing novel Loved You, Love You Then plus mouse-pad cantik buat 3 (tiga) Surat Cinta yang bisa bikin dia tersipu._

Kalau gitu, cukup sekian dariku! Jangan lupa tinggalkan concritmu di kolom review ya? Sankyuuu! XDD


End file.
